Counter space in grocery stores, supermarkets and other retail establishments is often at a premium. Most of these businesses provide disposable merchandise bags for their customers to use in transporting their purchases. When using film bags, such as those made of thermoplastics or similar materials, it is desirable that the bag dispensing systems provide bags that are self-opening. Typically, self-opening bag dispensing systems require a rack that holds a pack of merchandise bags on a central hook and a pair of horizontal arms. Such dispensing systems are usually placed on top of a check-out counter and require a square foot of counter space or more, depending upon the bag size. If more than one size of self-opening bags can be conveniently dispensed using this counter space, merchandise can be more efficiently handled at check-out counters.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,638, issued to Wile, discloses a method and means of dispensing T-shirt type bags. The dispensing rack described may be mounted beneath a counter from a tray which slides horizontally and is pulled forward and tilted downward in order to load the bags into the rack. The system may utilize a second tray that is held within the same frame so that it can hold two different size bags allowing a single person to dispense one of two different size bags when needed. The bag packs utilized in this device have two punched holes for mounting on the rack trays and have frangible bonds to the outside of the handle area which allow the bags to be bonded together to form the bag pad. The tray has spikes which are used to receive a bundle of plastic bags which have mounting holes. It is possible to use two trays with the frame so that a first tray is used at the lower level of the rails and another at a higher level. A lower rack with a pad of larger bags on the lower level and a pad of smaller bags on the upper tray allows the user to tear off a small bag or a large bag depending upon the need.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,514, issued to Huang et al. is directed to a swing-arm bagging rack for supporting multiple styles of packs of plastic bags. The device is intended to support multiple sizes and styles of bags in a space saving manner and may be swung into a closed position in order to conserve space when not in use. The rack comprises a series of moveable arm portions which are movably attached to the back portion and positioned so as to accommodate various sizes and styles of flexible bags. The spherical ball or balls or rods may be eased out of notches and ride on the upper surface of the portion so as to lock the arms in various positions to accommodate the support and dispensing of a plurality of styles and sizes of bag packs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,378, issued to Baxley et al. illustrates a bag pack that contains a plurality of plastic bags that have aligned mounting apertures defined through the handles thereof for reception of the mounting rods from a rack. The mounting rods form a portion of the rack system holding a plurality of plastic bags that are aligned by spikes passing through the apertures found in the bag. This patent also provides an example of an automatic following and opening of the bags during the loading and operation wherein the rear panel of each bag is provided with a minor area of disengageable adhesive which bonds to the forward panel of the following or underlying bag. Thus, when the first bag is removed the adhesive portion adheres to the front wall of a succeeding bag pulling it forward and thus opening the bag for receiving materials after the first bag is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,801, issued to Tsu disclose a plastic T-shirt shopping bag pack and provides another but slightly different method of opening the bag mouth of the next ensuing bag when the first bag is removed from a rack.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing system for self-opening merchandise bags that makes maximum use of check-out counter space. It is a further objective to provide such a system that can be mounted on top of a check-out counter or other horizontal surface. It is yet a further objective to provide a dispenser that can accommodate more than one size of bag. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a bag dispensing system that is easy to load and provides visual inventory of the bags remaining in the bag pack. It is another objective to provide a dispenser that can handle t-shirt style bags as well as header bags. It is another objective to provide a dispenser that can accommodate advertising on an upper surface. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a dispensing system that is durable, inexpensive and simple for check-out personnel to operate.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.